The Fault at Hand
by strangebeautiful
Summary: Before I could stop it, fabrications of her appeared in my mind. Her smiling at me with those sexy eyes, holding her, kissing her... loving her. This obsession has really become serious. When I get out of here, I'll go consult a shrink." SasuSaku
1. Release

_Special thanks to my editor - Theteacher. This story would literally not be the same without her :)_

_Enjoy _

* * *

I don't know how this started.

When did it become this powerful, this obsession? I'm really not too sure. I spent so much time fighting everything, didn't realize how much I was fighting myself. My feelings were so strong for her. Even when I was training under Orochimaru, I would beat the people he threw at me, but not enough to kill them. All because I was thinking about what she would want me to do. Would she rather me slice the victim's throat or simply breeze through their arm with my katana. Kill or beat ruthlessly? You would think it'll be a simple choice, but it's harder when you're thinking about another person's judgment.

I would picture her amazing emerald eyes in my mind and say, 'Is he really worth the kill?'

And after all of the second thoughts I would think – _He isn't the man I wanted to kill, anyway_.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

I was becoming attached and before I realized it, I was already whipped like that idiot Naruto. Yeah, it's obvious that he loves her (maybe more than I do), but he doesn't have enough balls to tell her. Besides he _loves_ her, I have an obsession with the chick.

So after I killed Orochimaru, got my revenge on Itachi, realized he was good all along, got stuck in Akatsuki and murdered Madara, things started to fall apart more than they already were. A lot of unimportant events occurred, like Konoha 'locking' me in their prison for a year and doing 'testing' on my powers. I could handle that stuff, if it meant that I could be with Sakura for at least one day then alright. The village elders will never know the true powers of the sharingan anyway. Incompetent fools.

"Sasuke-kun." The voice repeated, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I looked up to see Sakura standing there. _Hm, it's probably my birthday or something._ Just looking at her reminded me of that phrase 'the light at the end of the tunnel'... literally. Her red medic uniform and bright pink hair radiated as powerfully as if she was a light bulb in a pitch-black room. Interesting how that works.

_She was always this beautiful wasn't she?_ Her beauty was so fucking obvious it almost hurt. And I'm not just talking about her face. She's a real knockout. Pretty face, slender body with not too much curves and nice long legs. I don't pay attention to girls a lot, but Sakura **was** the exception.

I was amusing myself with how funny her hair appeared in contrast to the depressing black bricks that were 'supposed' to be chakra powered. I knew it was a hoax, but I played along anyway. If they were really chakra powered then there would be some sort of blue glow radiating from it, plus I could sense it with my sharingan. Besides, if I really wanted to leave, I would be in waterfall country by now. Truth is, they fed me three square meals a day and I have enough home training to stay where there's food.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sometimes I wonder if she had spent too much time with the dobe. I was already openly staring at her... and she's still asking for my attention. If anything, id say she had too much of my attention. My dark eyes glazed over to Umino's and I saw that he wasn't happy. Glad to know I'm not the only one.

"Uchiha. Were done with you. You can leave now." Umino's voice thundered through this piece of shit they call a cave and I wondered if it was really necessary to speak that loud. I shrugged and tore off the sad excuse for a prison system from my arms and legs. More like chakra enhanced wires and a weak-binding spell that could easily be broken apart by my eyes and a handsign. I didn't have to look at Umino to know that he was shocked, but turned my amused eyes to Umino anyway and gave a slight leer. _Yes, I knew how to get out of here all along. I was just playing along with your little game. _

He stormed off and left me with Sakura. Sakura said nothing as the man made unnecessary stomps out of the cave and I glared back at his retreating form. The bastard had been trying to search my head for months and I kept blocking it with images of Itachi.

Turning around, I punched the glass container holding my katana and quickly jumped back before the bomb activated. Once the smoke cleared up and Sakura stood silently in her slightly defensive stance, I took my sword back in my hands and shielded in on my waist. _Don't worry, your back home now._

My eyes glanced over to Sakura's for a few seconds before I returned it back to my hand, watching as my lightning chakra appeared under it. Whispering Chidori, I slammed my hand into the nearby wall, breaking the seal keeping the bars together and watching as it fell forward. It made a loud clanking noise against the concrete floor and bounced a few centimeters before it settled on the floor. It's really crazy how I notice this stuff. Well, I _am_ pretty delirious.

I turned my head towards Sakura and took a step closer to her. She wasn't scared. How nice.

"You need a haircut."

That one was not predicted. I was expecting a hug or a glomp, but I'm guessing she's changed. I ran a hand through my hair and noticed how long my bangs had gotten. The spiky black hair that framed the sides of my face got so long that it made a full bang over my forehead. My hair really is a pain in the ass. No matter how many girls get weak from looking at it.

"Sakura, I missed you." Before you stop reading my story and tell me how out off character I am, let me just say this. I had this all planned out. I was going to say something that makes me appear vulnerable, then make her mine. Too bad I missed one important factor.

Sakura laughed and folded her arms together, turning to lead the way out of the detention center. Not that I didn't already know how to get out. "Hard to believe that when all you care about is revenge." Hm, I'll admit, that did strike a nerve, but my obsession overruled my hunger to make her pay for what she said.

"Three years. I thought you had more anger than that." Her fists clenched. _So I still affect her enough to make her emotional. Hn. _

I heard her grind her teeth in anger before she stepped in front of me to 'lead the way' out of my 'prison'. Her heels made a delicate tapping on the floor, almost like she was trying to keep time. I knew I was.

"Anger doesn't even begin to cover it." I watched her long legs turn right and I smirked. I let my fingers grave over her arm and saw the shiver that ran through her. She hesitantly shrugged back from me, like she wasn't sure whether to allow me or not. _Good, I love when I cause confusion._ Sakura saw the pleased look on my face and that struck her own nerve. Maybe I let out too much emotion then and there? Nah, I think it was a perfect amount.

"Ugh, you know what Sasuke? You really piss me off." Ooh, feisty. Her arms folded and crossed just to add to my amusement. And the way her eyes squinted slightly from the anger just sent a surge of ego through me. Yeah, that's what I'd call it. "And why the hell are you staring at me so much?!"

I smirked down at her in the darkness and felt my sharingan flicker. "You're going the wrong way, _Sakura_." She gave me an odd look and sure enough, when she opened the door, it didn't budge. Her face didn't change, but when I saw her start to put on her gloves, I spoke up. "I know where the door is."

Her green eyes looked at me inquisitively and stepped backwards in a fake defeat. She finished pulling on one of her black gloves and left the other one in her pocket for safekeeping. Such a dangerously feisty chick.

"Well lead the way, _Uchiha._" She spat at me with maybe a mix of venom and annoyance. Mm, another feisty reaction. I fucking love it. I couldn't hold back the smile that fought to be on my face and I watched a tint of red flood her cheeks. Interesting how that works. I seem to be so interested in human emotions. I should have been a psychologist... Nah, I'm too power hungry.

"Sure thing Haruno-san." I turned fully around and headed to the proper exit. Whatever kind of security system they have here is seriously lacking. I'm a decent enough shinobi to know that if everyone leaves and exits from the same direction then there must be an exit along that path. And sometimes I really think they forget Kakashi was my sensei. He's known for being a copy and a tracking nin. Because of him, I can feel the chakra presences of any ninjas within a couple mile radius. If a ninja passes by, I could just follow it and lead myself out of this so-called 'prison'.

The door opened and I felt sunlight for the first time in months. Almost made me wish I were back in the darkness of that detention center. Eh, I'll pass.

"Nice seeing you Sasuke-kun." I watched her pink hair turn to leave, but I quickly called out her name. She turned back to look at me and the sun reflected against her bright green eyes so beautifully. Yeah, this must be an obsession.

"I can't spend time with one of my teammates?" A thin pink eyebrow rose and her heels clicked against the concrete as she turned fully toward me.

"Naruto-kun is sleeping from a long mission..."

"I meant you." She stepped back a little and the shock on her face was so cute.

"M-me? You want to spend time with _me_?" I nodded once and placed my hand on her back to lead her in the direction of the nearest restaurant. She said nothing and when I took my hand away, she leaned back, almost like she was missing the warmth from my hand. _Does she still love me?_

"Hai."

I couldn't help thinking about how perfect we looked side by side, walking like this. We almost appeared like a couple, except we didn't. As we walked down the cobblestone streets, stares were beginning to get common. I bet first glance went to me. I'm guessing thoughts similar to 'He's a missing nin... so why is he still here _alive_? Wasn't he Naruto's best friend? He was in the famous Team 7 under Hatake Kakashi. Isn't he supposed to be dead?' Funny how they think they have so much information about me, when they really know nothing.

And then to Sakura. The pink hair by itself is like a glow stick in a blackout. I don't know much about her now, but I know enough. The little weak girl who I used to have to protect could fully well protect herself. Top chakra control that can increase her power so much that one punch can cause serious injury and even death. Trained under Tsunade, one of the great sanin. Took out an Akatsuki with the help of Suna's Chiyo. She's also a well-trained medic ninja. The thought bubbles would probably go like this. 'She's so beautiful, is she really a ninja? She's so strong and determined. Her sensei is Tsunade-sama.' And a whole bunch of positive crap. I love how that works.

Since I covered Sakura and myself, mind as well do Naruto. Well the dobe saved the city... or at least the people in it. The city itself was destroyed and was rebuilt of course. Plus he's got some serious new jutsu's, of which I don't know about. That really pisses me off. All I know about him is that he's probably learned the Sage arts under Jiraiya and...

Hm, but enough of this mind rant. I probably blanked out for about a minute. Hope Sakura didn't notice.

Like a good little whipped boy, I opened the door to the sushi restaurant and earned a nice skeptical look from Sakura. We stood there for about 10 seconds. Me with my hand on the doorknob and Sakura staring at me, like she was trying to decode a scroll. Finally she sighed and walked in, letting her heels make taps against the marble floor of the restaurant.

"Sasuke, I don't know what your plan is but..."

"Table for two please." The waiter scrambled to grab two menus and quickly directed us to a proper table. I guess it was the look on my face. Or more likely... just my face. I pulled her chair out for her to sit down and her eyes looked from my hand, to my eyes, to the table and back again. Sighing again she sat down and I pulled her in slightly. I took my seat opposite her and that's when the string of questions came.

"Sasuke-kun, what is this?" She was so frustrated and mildly upset that she began to speak with her hands. And as she rambled on with her unnecessary questions, her hands pointed from me to the window, to making windshield wipers and half hand signs. I just stared at her as she went on and on about me and most likely about my actions. I caught certain words like 'bastard' 'fuck' and 'bull-shit'.

I wonder if she's going to get so worked up that she's going to use some of that hidden strength that I haven't seen yet. Maybe she'll even forget to put on her gloves. Does she close her eyes while she's ramming her fist into the wood of the table? Will she get so frustrated that she might aim her punch at my face or even try to..?

"ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!" She folded her arms on the table and laid her head down in defeat. The waiter came with the menus he forgot to give us 5 minutes ago and bowed twice, quickly leaving us alone. I don't think Sakura even noticed. Instead she slowly got back up into a sitting position and folded her hands together, one fully gloved and the other bare.

"Sasuke-kun." I kept staring at her. "Why did you even come back? We were getting ready to send a team to kill you." I would have laughed at that, but I don't know how much the rest of our peers have grown. They can probably cause some serious damage.

"Everything I set out to do was accomplished. Well, except one."

"And what might that be Uchiha?!" I was hoping this question would come.

"Why so curious, Sakura-_chan_?" She froze for a second and I knew I had struck another nerve. Another surge of ego washed through me when I got another piece of evidence that I still impact her enough to flip a shit on me.

Sakura bit her lip and decided to return my stare. "Well since you chose darkness over me, I figured I deserve a proper answer."

Ouch. That cut was seriously deep. Her words struck me so hard that I forgot my plan, allowing my emotions to take over me and a bit of my sorrow swept through my eyes. Does she really want to know what thoughts were running through me when I made that decision? I don't think she has the heart to hear it.

"It was either I stay with you and give Orochimaru the option of coming back to Konoha or just give him what he wanted." _Which was me._ She gave me a confused look.

"And what was so bad with him coming back here?" Her eyes bore into mine and a flashback of the face she gave me when I left years ago haunted my thoughts.

"The possibility of him hurting the people closest to me."

We stared at each other for another minute before she looked down at her slender hands and took off her glove, giving me another confused look. Pain appeared in her eyes and it was almost like a repeat of the face she gave me years ago, except now with a more mature face and a smaller forehead. Makes me wonder how many of these painful faces Itachi has seen. I think we've both seen a fair amount.

"We could have defended ourselves..."

"No you couldn't. He could have given you _and_ Naruto the cursed seal. Or worse - He could have killed you." Her eyes softened for a second and I watched her get a little nervous.

"Killed me." She repeated my words to herself and ran a hand through her pink locks. "So all of this was for us...?"

The pissed-his-pants waiter came back to our table and was about to ask if we were ready to order. I glanced side ways at him and allowed my sharingan to flicker once and he was gone within seconds. Now back to the matter at hand.

Sakura's eyes were starting to water and she doing all that she could to stop the damn from breaking.

"I loved you, Sasuke-kun..."

"Do you _**still**_ love me?"

She stared at me again and this time, the damn broke.

"Yes." The tears were flowing relentlessly now and she stood up to leave. "But..."

I stood up too, now seriously confused as to what the problem was. She still loves me and I am obviously still obsessed with her. So what's the problem...?

"I'm engaged to Naruto."


	2. Nuptial Day

_**Chapter 2**_

How many ways can you stop a wedding?

Well, you can always do it the traditional way and wait until all but a few moments are left of the service and interrupt where the priest says, "Is there anyone who objects to this wedding?". That would be beautiful, won't it? The entire audience would be staring at Naruto and Sakura with goo goo eyes and feel the love they share in their hearts by just thinking of the moment of the official wedding kiss. The happy couple would but barely touch their lips before I would appear to destroy the moment with my stupid yukata on and yell, "Stop! I love you Sakura, you can't marry him!". And Sakura would push Naruto away from her, realizing how much she loved me all along and run into my arms. I would pick her up in my arms and kiss her, telling her of my love. And we would live happily ever after together and best of all - leave Naruto with a broken heart.

Too bad I'm already sitting in one of those fucking fold up chairs and literally surrounded by the smiling faces of Sakura's family and friends. Who knew there were so many Haruno's? They couldn't be Uzumaki since the boy has no family. Less people to care about is less weakness; the same goes for attachment. That's why I'm in this predicament. I let Sakura become my attachment. At least I'm smart enough to know that I'm stupid.

If I went along with the interruption plan, what's left of my pride will be shattered especially if that leads to another rejection from Sakura. What am I going to do if she says that she still wants to marry Naruto? Go sit back in my seat and enjoy the rest of the wedding? That wouldn't be acceptable.

"Excuse me, Uchiha-san." A young girl trying to get past me in the row said politely and I took one look at her and stared. With the features only a Haruno could have, she had Sakura's tall forehead and green eyes. I said nothing as I moved aside a little, too captivated with the girl's eyes to glare at her.

Tearing my eyes away from hers, I caught sight of the Haruno family and the looks on their faces made me want to throw back up the tomato soup I ate earlier. There's too many of them and they're all too goddamn happy. How about I distribute some of my sorrow into the minds of these people? It'll be like handing out an endless amount of brochures and hand guides to the art of revenge and hatred. I bet they'll never find a reason to smile again. Just the thought of their smiles makes me want to take out my sword from the inside of this stupid yukata (yes, I packed it) and slice off their pretty little heads. But then of course, I would always second-guess myself and ponder, 'Would Sakura want me to slice off their pretty little heads?'. And then I would come to the conclusion of since they _are_ Sakura's family she probably wouldn't like that. I don't think she's a big fan of family massacres anyway. Funny how she gets an option and I didn't.

Another way to end a wedding is to literally_ end_ it, thus destroying the actual set up of the wedding, all the surrounding landscape and everyone caught in the blast. That would be the greatest lightshow ever created and could go down in the ninja record books as the largest massacre of the century. That's if I kill as many people as I would like to. Like say, Naruto. It's not so much that I want to kill him; it's more along the lines of 'I want him to suffer for taking what's mine.' Hm, a fight with Naruto would be entertaining. I could finally kill him and maybe his pained face from years before would stop clouding my thoughts.

"Is that Sasuke Uchiha? He's gorgeous..."

That reminds me. I have to kill the person who came up with these seating arrangements. There _must_ be a reason why I was seated in the Haruno family section. The rest of the ninja were practically to the other side and they seriously trust me with my chick's family? Bakas. I can kill all these blabber mouths with one chidori...

Speaking of blasts, I've been working on this new technique during the time of my imprisonment and just training on one of the fields after I was 'released'. Haven't had enough time to perfect it, but if it kills as many people as I hope it will, then it's worth the chakra depletion. Will they try to kill me after I finished my massacre? Will they finally understand my pain or is my death toll number too low?

"Did this kid go through a trauma or something? He looks like he wants to kill the world."

_If only they didn't know how close they were to the truth._

As the seconds rolled by, I realized just how great this plan sounded and was wondering as to what position I would have to be in to kill the most number of people. If I aligned myself towards the middle aisle, I could slowly walk backwards and activate Amaterasu. All the ninja would try to attack me of course. They can all do some serious damage to me, especially since Gaara is here. _I don't like him by the way._ Or better yet, I could stay right where I am and stare the priest down until he looks at me, and then trap him in my mangekyou sharingan. Less amusing than the hole through his stomach plan, but still effective.

Glancing to the right, I realized that Kakashi is sitting in the same row as mine with his sharingan revealed and of course activated. Is he on to me already? At least give me a few minutes to think of a decent plan.

"I can't wait to see Sakura. I bet she's going to look beautiful."

I might have a few seconds before I feel Kakashi's Chidori raging through my arm. But then my flames might already be engulfing everything and everyone in this damn wedding. Oh fuck. I forgot the possibility that Sakura would be caught in it. Once she walks down that aisle, she will unfortunately have my full attention and if I have Amaterasu activated, I might just set her on fire accidentally. That would be unfortunate.

"Sakura _Uzumaki_. I knew it all along." The commentaries from various people around me were making me cringe. How could that name sound pleasant to anyone's ears? If you ask me, her name should be Sakura _Uchiha_. It has a ring to it. Internally sighing, I tucked my chin in my hands, trying to focus on something else.

Naruto and I haven't been getting along very well. Considering the circumstances. I remember just last week, he tried to strike up a conversation with me after I was released. Who does he think he is? We were never that great of friends.

Flashback:

_I fingered the shield of my katana while holding a bag of groceries over my shoulder as I made my way out of the supermarket. The tomatoes bounced lightly against my back and I mentally cooked the pork I had in my fridge and steamed the rice. Would have been a beautiful image if blonde hair didn't cloud my vision._

_"Sasuke! Yo!" _

_Naruto was running toward me with a smile on his face and clutching his stomach. I glanced at him and kept it moving, putting my dinner before him in my mind._

_"Eh! Come on Sasuke, lets talk." He ran back up to me and tried to keep up with my pace. I stopped walking this time, knowing that Naruto is too determined to let me walk away. My eyebrow rose. _

_"Yes?" My right hand was now gripping the ends of the katana out of reflex. He nervously scratched the back of his head._

_"So do you have any new mo-"_

_"You should marry Hinata instead." I interrupted and that led to another awkward silence. Naruto stared at me and his smile faded. He furrowed his brows and glared at me._

_"I'm marrying Sakura." I nodded to him and brushed past him for the final time._

_"Nice talking to you."_

End Flashback -

The orchestra started to play their music and I groaned out loud. Even the melodies sounded unnecessarily radiant. The audience, who had been anxiously waiting to hear the sounds, clapped when the band started to play. The smiles where now beginning to show contagious tendencies and the happiness made me frown even more. Did everything and everyone have to be so damn happy? Was I the only one suffering?

Yeah, I was.

I watched as the ninja and civilian audience slowly stood up and turned their attention to the middle aisle. Gripping the armrest of the chair, I slowly followed them and turned to the aisle, curious as to what could possibly be that interesting. Then I saw her. She stood there in a long white dress with her short pink locks in tight curls. A white flower rested behind her ear and there was a beautiful smile on her face. She looked so beautiful. So tempting. How much would I pay to be standing where Naruto is, gazing at that woman?

"She looks so beautiful..." A feminine gasp from behind me said and I groaned out loud. Of course she's beautiful. Don't state the obvious.

Sakura's smile seemed fabricated as she walked down the aisle with her father at her left arm. Her green eyes were set straight ahead, on the ecstatic Naruto waiting to kiss her at the altar, but at times it would waver to the left, where I was. I stared at her as she walked and as her eyes scanned the crowd, they finally settled on me. Her features didn't change, the smile didn't fade and her posture didn't sag, but her eyes... Sakura gave me a troubled look. It only lasted for a quick second but it was there. Those emerald eyes looked at me with longing, but only for a split second and that's all I needed.

Before I could stop myself, I was pushing my way through the crowd of Haruno's, past the ninjas and breezing by the suspicious eyes of Kakashi. Gasps and stares took place. Apparently, I had created a scene and Sakura took her eyes away from Naruto and stared at me as I got closer and closer to her. Mumbling was heard and from the corners of my eyes, I could see my former ninja peers preparing their hands for any kind of technique that they think they can use against me. _Want to kill me so badly?_

My foot hit the aisle and Sakura completely froze as I walked to her, brushed her arm once with mine and continued on my way out of the ceremony. My need for her got so much stronger with just one brush and I closed my eyes to try to take the picture of her from out of my mind. Before I could stop it, fabrications of her appeared in my mind. Her smiling at me with those sexy eyes, holding her, kissing her... loving her. This obsession has really become serious. When I get out of here, I'll go consult a shrink.

Looking back only once to catch a glimpse of Naruto and Kakashi. Kakashi seemed emotionless but the suspicious look remained on his face. Naruto however, looked pissed.

"Lost your manners Sasuke?!" I heard Naruto's stupid voice call out from the altar and I froze. I turned my head to look at him and felt my blood start to boil.

I would describe anger to be my hidden strength and my disease. It's a monster that plagues my thoughts, reminding me of all the pain I've endured and the need to share it with others. It's a hopeless battle because no matter how many people I kill, physically and mentally injure or try to torment, the amount of pain they feel is still immeasurable to mine. For me, anger is a part of life. Unlike many of the innocent idiots running around with ignorance in their hearts and minds, I have too much information therefore making my world filled with hatred, violence war and murder. In fact, to be disputive, were all born with anger in our hearts.

In my heart there was anger, hate, revenge, aggression and mercilessness. The monster thrives on those things. He eats it up and uses it as fuel to try and take over my body. But then there's Sakura – the one person who's at least tried to show me a different path other than hate since Mikoto. Sometimes I think she's living in a fantasyland, but I guess if she wants to marry Naruto, then she must have given up all her hopes on a life with me. So instead of allowing thoughts of rejection to flow through me, I went back to my partner in crime.

My hands trembled as pictures of Sakura flooded my mind. So close but so far away. In my mind and in my dreams, my hands would reach out for her, pleading for some kind of embrace. Watching with horrorful eyes as she always took steps away from me, eventually leaning into the arms of Naruto. Dying as I fall to my knees and watch her smile and him, wrapping her arms around his neck. I never knew such images could be so painful, until I saw it now.

Murderous intent wracked through me and I felt myself slowly losing control. It's times like this when I wish I had better control over my emotions. When I get like this, all my sense of reasoning leaves me and my monster wakes up. He takes over my body and thrives for the nearest blood he can spill. Doesn't matter where it comes from or if it would bring harm to my body or not. It just takes over and destroys.

The familiar feeling began to spread over and I clutched my head in pain, trying to suppress it. The sounds of panic and frantic movement filled the nuptial and the unimportant people ran out of the area, dropping all their belongings in the process. _Look how scared they are of you Sasuke. Kill them. _

Shrieks and screams were everlasting and that only fueled the monsters argument. All the shinobi present remained where they were seated, knowing that I could spot their chakra signatures move and one wrong move could kill everyone in this place.

Finally the monster went back to sleep, but the strength required to keep him back brought pain throughout my whole body. Letting go of my head, I felt an unmistakable liquid on my hands. From the corner of my eyes, I could see the horror in the green eyes of the bride and I didn't have to know that my eyes were bleeding. During the process of fighting my monster, I awakened mangekyou sharingan and by the shock all the faces of konoha's shinobi, they were at least a little surprised.

I turned my head toward Sakura and in less than a fraction of a second; Naruto's frame blocked my view of her, standing in front of her protectively. Sakura was too shocked to criticize him for trying to protect her. The image of the almost wedded couple brought another flash of pain through me and I clutched my head again as flashbacks of the massacre once again took over my mind.

"Sasuke...?" Her voice called out to me, but I was too far in my own world to respond. Agonizing pain swept through my eyes and I felt my sharingan twist into a new form. Opening my eyes I heard Kakashi yell my name once before I looked at my blood stained hands and watched myself disappear.

* * *

Love it? Hate it?

Tell me! Im very interested in my reviews :P


End file.
